Technoblade
Dave (born ), better known online as Technoblade, is an American Minecraft YouTuber. He occasionally live streams and makes the majority of his videos on a server called Hypixel. The time range between video postings is about 1 week to 1 month. Technoblade has over 1 million subscribers and is still growing. He recently got PIG++ on the server "Hypixel" for winning Minecraft Monday's twice. He has said many times that he has hot elbows which he will reveal at 1 million subs, and has 2 sisters and a dog named Floof, who is occasionally used for views. History Kidnapped by Cats (Story) In the year 2015, Technoblade was kidnapped by cats who were going to kill him, but then one day a helicopter appeared outside and Pope Francis burst into the room and started throwing holy water at the cats. Since there were so many cats, the Pope soon ran out of holy water and the cats cornered him. Then out of nowhere, her majesty the queen flew into the room and did a flying jump kick and took out 3 cats. From there Pope Francis and Queen Elizabeth II teamed up in an epic kung-fu montage to take out the rest of the cats. After the cats were defeated the Pope went to Technoblade and untied him. Technoblade asked the Pope why he rescued him, to which the Pope told him that there was a long-lost prophecy about a man who would have hot elbows and his name would be Kevin. But Technoblade was confused because his name was Dave, but then the Pope told him his name is Kevin now and blessed Kevin's hot elbows. This story is derived from Technoblade's videos "Technoblade Disappears " and the videos after it, in which he mentions being kidnapped by cats and being held in a basement and forced to make videos by said cats. This particular story is from the video "SPENDING A MILLION COINS! " where he describes how he escaped the cats. Motivation In Technoblade's video "the quest for the [PIG rank] ", he says that he created the channel for the sole purpose of being confident and getting 10 million subscibers. But, when he met someone with the 3-colored McProHosting rank he decided that he "needed to get an even cooler rank." Technoblade came up with the idea to have a uniquely colored rank called the PIG rank. When he tweeted Hypixel how many subscribers he would need to have to aquire this rank. Hypixel responded with 10 million. This is apparenly "all part of his master plan" and supposedly increased his motivation to tryhard youtube even more than usual. Minecraft Monday In 2019, Technoblade participated in Keemstar's Minecraft Monday, the prize set as 10,000 dollars to be split between the first place team. He took part in the minigame-based event with other popular Youtubers, including CaptainSparklez , Vikkstar123, DanTDM , ASFJerome , MrBeast, Lachlan , Pewdiepie, James Charles, Ninja and more. In this event, Technoblade had opportunities to fight and kill his childhood heroes for points. Hypixel, the owner of the Minecraft server Technoblade mainly plays on, donated to his stream stating that if he won the event, he would get PIG rank for 1 week. Technoblade won the event with ShotGunRaids, and received the $5000 payment, as well as the prestigious PIG rank, which was originally going to be given to Technoblade as an award for reaching 10,000,000 subscribers. One week later, he competed in week 2 and won a second time, with iBallisticSquid, and recieved the "PIG+" rank on Hypixel, and another payment. In week 3 there was an assortment of games including, Dropper, Parkour, and more. This time, Technoblade was teamed with ChrisO2 and lost the tournament for first place team, but won first place individual with 937 points. In week 4, he teamed with the infamous James Charles and lost as a team and individually to TBNRFrags and Vikkstar123, causing much controversy. In week 5, his friends BadBoyHalo and Skeppy won, but Technoblade was unfortunatly without a teammate for a large portion of the event due to his teammate, CallMeCarsonYT, dropping out about halfway through because of the negative comments he was recieving. In week 6, he won for the 3rd time with his new teammate, JSchlatt, both as a team and individually. In week 7, due to glitches and bugs in the gamemodes "Build Battle" and "One Shot", it is unclear who won the event. However, Technoblade and his teammate, Junky Janker, are in the running for the victors of MM week 7 since they were only 2 points behind the 1st place team, BadBoyHalo and Skeppy. In any case, Technoblade won individually. Quotes: *''related to his elbows'' *''withers are homophobic'' *''If you wish to defeat me, Train for another (x) hundred years!'' *''Technoblade never dies!'' *''I'm so good at video gamessss'' *''I'm so good at this game'' *''Weeee!'' *''I can tryhard any game!'' *''What a scammm!'' *''What a legend!'' *''Let's stab this guy to death.'' *''someone and gets his coins Thank you very much sir.'' *"This guy is insistent on being a clown." *"COINS!!!" *"NERD SPOTTED" *"STRENGTHHH!" *"Lets cyberbully some nerds" *"Pfft, you don't get to LIVE!" *"All part of my Master Plannnnnnn" *I HATE THIS *"Wealth, all the wealth. some of his Bedwars videos" *"Muahahaha!" *''aaaaand not even close'' *"SUBSCRIBE TO TECHNOBLADE!!!" *''Aaannnd he just walked right of the map'' *''BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD'' *''I"M GETTING 5V1-ED!'' *''NOOO WHAT IS THIS'' *PIG+++... abnormal amount of plusses *''"YOU'RE ALL JUST COINSSSS" '' Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: August 8, 2019. Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:One Million Subscribers